womanizing_magefandomcom-20200213-history
Long Yi
|aliases = |vital_status = Alive |cause_of_death = |species = Human |gender = Male |age = |eye_color = |hair_color = Black |spouses = |love_interests = |relatives = }} }} |magical_beast = Long San Violent Lightning Beast Fire Qilin |subordinates = |friends = |enemies = |occupations = |affiliations = |ao_tian_jue = |mage_rank = |warrior_rank = |elemental_affinity = |continent = Blue Waves Continent |empire = Violent Dragon Empire |city = Soaring Dragon City |first = Chapter 1 |last = Chapter 674 }} History First Life An orphan picked up by the government of China. He along with other orphans was trained as an operative for their Dragon Group. Being the oldest and strongest of them all he was named Long Yi (Dragon One). Like many among them he loved the only woman of the group Long Qi. When she was betrayed and killed he rampaged in the country responsible and caused tensions between the countries. As a result of this the government of China decided to dispose of him and after months of chasing they finally succeeded. On the verge of death he was struck by lightning leaving nothing behind. Second Life Ximen Yu was one of the largest playboys in the Violent Dragon Empire. As the youngest son of the Ximen Clan's Patriarch, he was absolutely lawless and had been prejudiced by the population of the Violent Dragon Empire. Because of the Ximen Family's power, the Emperor decided to ignore his mistakes as much as possible. He was in love with Princess Long Ling'er. Long and after being rejected, Ximen Yu decides to rape her. There are no group of friends who have a long lasting in their soul annihilated. Under the effects of the aphrodisiac, Ximen Yu led Long Yi to rape Princess Long Ling'er and was arrested for it. Later released by the Ximen Family's private forces, he began his second life in the world. Long Yi takes over the body of Ximen Yu as it crosses. Ximen Yu was a young man of 17 years with a beautiful appearance and striking, with long black hair, eyebrow sword shape and a beautiful pair of black eyes that it resembled the mesmerizing gloom of the universe. He was tall and had a well-shaped body. Sometimes it seemed elegant, sometimes majestic and wild. Appearance ---- Ximen Yu was a young man with a beautiful appearance and striking, with long black hair, eyebrow sword shape and a beautiful pair of black eyes that it resembled the mesmerizing gloom of the universe. He was tall and had a well-shaped body. Sometimes it seemed elegant, sometimes majestic and wild. Abilities Douqi * Violent Dragon * Ice Warrior Techniques * Ice Douqi's Whirlwind Interlinked Slash Magic Spells * Fire Ball * Water Ball * Illumination * Earth Shield * Gale Magic Spell * Corroding Magic Spell * Raging Flame Arrow * Earthen Wall * Heal Ao Tian Jue * Great Cosmos Shift * Infinitely Compassionate * Merciful Thousand Leaf Palm Items ---- * Light God Spirit Tablet * Dark God Spirit Tablet * Lightning God Spirit Tablet * Fire God Spirit Tablet * Wind God Spirit Tablet * Water God Spirit Tablet * Earth God Spirit Tablet * Lightning God Armor Set * Underworld God Magic Staff * Dragon Bracelet * Light Statue Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Main Protagonist Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Male Category:Prince